


I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [13]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen, Good guy Shori, Hurt/Comfort, You know when your best friend gets a partner, that feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Marius doesn't like her. He's only met her twice and both times just for a minute at the door. But she was giggling annoyingly and looking shy and clinging to Fuma's arm like she couldn't stand on her own.Prompt: Hurt/comfort
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Original Character(s)
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was old wip week, so this is like... at least two years old? It was meant to be much longer, but I didn't manage to make a pair out of it, and now finally decided that fuck it, sometimes I can write gen.   
> Hope that's okay lol
> 
> (I am so sorry about the title but how could I not)

“I'm hungry.” Marius complains, letting his head fall onto Fuma's shoulder.

“Go eat something then.” Fuma tells him and shrugs his shoulder to get rid of him, but Marius doesn't move. He's shamelessly looking down at Fuma's phone in his hands, reading a half written message about some cheesy movie. The previous message is mostly hearts and emojis so Marius has no idea what the conversation is even about.

Marius doesn't like her. He's only met her twice and both times just for a minute at the door. But she was giggling annoyingly and looking shy and clinging to Fuma's arm like she couldn't stand on her own.

He doesn't understand that behaviour in girls, why they do it or why guys like it. Girls are strong and they don't need to behave otherwise. At least that's what he's raised with, his father preaching it to his sister over and over so much that he knows the speech by heart. He almost wanted to recite it to Fuma's girlfriend, but he only knows it in German and his direct translations are still a bit messy, and besides, he didn't want to help that girl in any way.

He likes her even less when Fuma keeps talking about her. Maria this and Maria that and she wants this and should I take her there or should I wait and is she mad at me when she writes likes this.

He listens because he's a good friend, but he's not the best at hiding his honest opinion, and Fuma talks less about her after the time Marius fell asleep on Fuma's shoulder while he was ranting about if a theme park date is too risky.

After a few weeks even Kento wasn't amused anymore, Mr. Romance himself, but then again he and Fuma do things very differently, Marius muses. Despite what Kento seems like, he'd never go out with a clingy girl. But apparently Fuma would.

And she is _really_ clingy. As soon as they're not actively doing something like dancing or being filmed, Fuma has his phone in hand, some ridiculous bunny couple thingy dangling from it, and he never has time to go out for dinner because he's seeing her instead.

Marius shouldn't be bothered by it, he knows. It's Fuma's private life and he can have a girlfriend if he wants to. But he can't see what Fuma sees in her even when he tries to be objective, and he just doesn't think that's right.

“Aren't you hungry?” Marius tries, rubbing his temple against Fuma's shirt in order to get some attention, but Fuma just finishes typing with a bunch of pink sparkly hearts.

“Nah. I'm not fat like you.” Fuma says absently, and Kento strikes like lightning from across the room.

“No weight jokes!” He calls as he turns around like he's magically tuned for certain trigger words. Sometimes he's scarily alike Marius' mother who reacts at “date”, “cigarette” and “secret”. “Fuma get off your phone, come on, we have things to do?”

Fuma sighs deeply before locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket reluctantly, the whole scenario very similar to a mother with her angry teenager who'd rather be anywhere else. It would have been funny, Marius figures as he curls up alone in the couch when Fuma rises to head over, if it wasn't affecting the whole group.

He watches Fuma for a while, as his irritation slowly fades as Kento engages him in concert planning, more specifically his own solo, and he can't help but feel a little worried.

“Hey.” A soft voice says on his other side, and he looks up at Shori smiling at him. “I'll go eat with you if you want? I've done my part anyway.”

“Mm.” Marius agrees, slowly making his features smile as he changes his focus. “Sounds great.”

Marius takes Shori to his favourite ramen place, which is tiny, crowded and completely incognito. The ramen is hot and delicious and has all of Marius' favourite things in it. Besides, the servings are huge.

“This place is great!” Shori praises after inhaling what seems like a fourth of his bowl in one go. For being skinny like a twig, Shori can really eat. “I'm definitely going back here.”

“Thanks.” Marius says, and he doesn't want it to, but the next part comes out just as salty as it tastes in his mouth. “Fuma introduced it to me.”

Shori chews quietly for a moment, and Marius can practically feel the weight of Shori's eyes watching him. It's a little uncomfortable, because it's the kind of knowing look that makes him want to cry because he knows someone really understands him.

“You really miss him, don't you?” Shori asks softly, and Marius wets his lips and looks out the window down onto the dark street instead of at him.

He's not going to cry, he is nineteen years old and practically an adult.

“Yeah, I guess.” He says, going for nonchalant but it sounds wounded. No wonder he never gets any acting gigs.

“Fuma's being so stupid right now.” Shori says, and he sounds a little deprecating, which makes Marius look up. Shori never really judges like that. “Don't you think? He doesn't see that this girl is turning him into someone he's not and it's getting a bit painful to watch.”

“Yes!” Marius agrees, a bit more vehemently than he intended. “She's just so clingy and annoying and he's way too cool for her. I just want her to stand on her own.”

Shori smiles, and it's a genuine smile that he covers by stuffing his face some more.

“I think it's cute that you care about that.” He says, while still chewing, and Marius frowns because he doesn't understand. “Like, you hate this girl and still you care about her lack of feminism.”

“... I don't _hate_ her.” Marius tries, because technically, he doesn't, maybe. He just hates what she does to his friend.

“Strongly dislike, whatever you want to call it.” Shori says, waving his chopsticks. “The point is, it's never going to last. Fuma's going to realize that soon and come back to himself. And then you can tell him all these things you're feeling, and hopefully he will learn. But he's young too and he's in love, and it's not his fault he doesn't listen to you right now.”

Marius frowns and stares down at the spring onions floating around in his bowl like he could blame them. Deep down, he knows what Shori's saying is true, but he doesn't like it. He wants to be mad at Fuma because he's not being a good friend right now. It's just not very productive.

“What I'm saying is, don't hurt yourself by trying to win him over right now.” Shori goes on, reaching under the table to squeeze Marius' thigh in comfort. “He's the dick and he'll apologize when he realizes that.”

That actually makes Marius smile. “You really think he'll apologize?”

Shori smiles back, shrugging and withdrawing his hand. “Yeah, totally. As in mess up your hair and drag you out for food and pay for it. A Fuma apology.”

Marius chuckles, but he doesn't feel it all the way to his heart, and he trails off into a sigh. “Yeah.”

“Don't worry, it's cracking up already.” Shori comforts, reaching for his drink. “He'll be all yours soon again.”

“What really?” Marius turns to him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Shori's innocent expression. “How do you know that?”

“Hokuto told me so.” Shori shrugs, then grins in a way that you wouldn't think Shori could. “In confidence.”

“... Oh.” Marius nods, and decides against demanding details as a thank you for the inside information. “... Thanks.”

“Just cheer up a little. Everyone gets sad when you're sad.” Shori says, and Marius shakes his head with a small smile.

That's definitely not true, but at least Shori made him feel better.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
